kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Gills
may refer to any of the following characters. The Savage Seed of Agito.jpg| Ryo Ashihara Shouichi Ashikawa.png| Shouichi Ashikawa (A.R. World) Kamen Rider Gills |-| 2= Rider Statistics:TV Asahi. (2001). Kamen Rider Gills. *'Rider Height': 200 cm *'Rider Weight': 100 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 20 km *'Hearing': 20 km Ability Parameters (Short horns → Normal): *'Punching Power': 1 t → 10 t *'Kicking Power': 12 t → 20 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 5 m → 50 m *'Maximum Running Speed': Unknown → 100 m. per 5 sec. *'Defense': 5 Special Attacks: *'Gills Heel Claw': 30 t Despite possessing a Seed of Agito, Ryo transforms into an incomplete and feral version of Agito. Despite being imperfect, Gills is physically stronger than Agito and can match him in a one-on-one battle. Gills is also extremely resilient, having survived several near-death injuries. However, the transformation was unstable, causing Ryo's body began to undergo accelerated cellular decay. The damage to his body was severe enough to kill him, though he was revived by the OverLord. After dying a second time and being resurrected by Mana Kazaya, Ryo discovered that his body chemistry was also altered and is now able to accommodate the transformation. Gills is equipped with an assortment of biological weapons. He is armed with the Gills Claw blades on his wrists and the Gills Heel Claw blades on his heels. He is also able to extend tentacles called the Gills Fillers from his wrists. Gills is able to open his faceplate, revealing the Demon Fang Crusher jaws. Gills initially had much shorter horns before they grew to their full size during his battle with Anguis Masculus. Gills was later temporarily forced back into this form when he was defeated by the El of the Ground. With the Gills Heel Claw extended, Gills can deliver his finishing move, in which he leaps into the air and delivers an overhead heel drop with enough power to pierce the enemy's body. He then tears away from the opponent with a flip kick, destroying them. Gills can also perform the Gills Hell Stab attack, which involves Gills pointing out his middle and index fingers and extending them to pierce the opponent's body. This attack was only seen in Kamen Rider Agito: Three Great Riders. Appearances: Agito Episode 6, 8-9, 12, 16-18, 21, 22, 25-28, 32-35, A New Transformation, Project G4, 36-37, 39-40, ''Three Great Riders, 41-44, 46-48, 50 - Exceed Gills= '''Exceed Gills' Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 200 cm *'Rider Weight': 100 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 30 km *'Hearing': 30 km Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 15 t *'Kicking Power': 30 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 65 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 4.2 seconds *'Defense': 7 Special Attacks: *'Exceed Heel Claw': 40 t *'Gills Stingers': 50 t Gills evolved into Exceed Gills upon receiving Koji Majima's Seed of Agito. Like Agito, the Wiseman's Monolith is now present on his chest. In this form, all of Gills' stats are enhanced, putting him on par with Another Agito. In the World of Agito, this form is instead the larval form of Agito, assumed by Shouichi Ashikawa before he matured into Agito's true form. The Gills Claws have been upgraded into the Exceed Claws and the Gills Heel Claws have been upgraded into the Exceed Heel Claws. In addition, he is also able to extend clawed tentacles called the Gills Stingers from behind his shoulders. After restraining his enemy with the Gills Stingers, Exceed Gills can extend his Exceed Heel Claws and perform a stronger version of his finisher. }} Equipment *'Meta Factor': Transformation belt, mounted around waist in transformed state. *'Gills Raider': Ryo's personal motorcycle, which changes along with him due to the power of the Meta Factor. Ridewatch Behind the scenes Portrayal Kamen Rider Gills' suit actor was . Appearances Footnotes Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Agito Category:Agito Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Heisei Era Riders